


clone 2

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Doninatrix, Other, clone, mastrubation, sequil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is the sequil to the first book, clone.In the last book, ian brought himself back but in this story, the roles are switched and barley clones himself and Barley lives out his fantasy and has fun with himself.This should be ineteresting. In this story, Barley knows how to do magic like ian does.NOTE: THIS WILL BE THE SAME STORY AS THE FIRST ONE BUT THIS TIME THE NAMES IAN WILL BE REMOVED AND REPLACED WITH BARLEY. A FUN TWIST
Relationships: Barley x barley
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

it was a boring Saturday.  
it was snowing outside and as it was a blizzard and noone could safely leave their homes.

Barley was bored. there was only so much YouTube that could be watched before it became to much to deal with.

suddenly,he got an idea.  
Barley's mind went wild with ideas he could do.  
he always wanted to know what it was like to have sex with himself.  
sure he could have fun with someone else but he didn't want to do that. he wanted to know what it would be like to have fun with himself.  
he already knew how to please himself by himself, it must be mind blowing if he had a copy of himself that could help him out; something he could actually touch that would make things mind blowing.

Barley's strange mind!

Barley went to his closet and grabbed his magic staff from the shelf.  
he cut a stand of his hair off and pulled a used comdom out of the trash beside his bed.  
he wasn't always the cleanest but hey who was judging?

he placed them on the floor infront of him and began the spell.

"just 2 hours is all this is worth,  
recreate a clone of me to roam the earth!"

the room began to shake and things spinned around the room, just like when he did the spell to bring his dad back for a day.

then it happened.  
he saw his own feet infront of him, then his legs and then his upper body.  
until there stood a copy of himself standing right in front of him.


	2. 2

barley stood in shock.  
"uh, hey, me." barley said. This was all wierding him out too much.  
“Hey me.” The second barley said, laughing a little.  
The first barley gave a nervous laugh and then reached out to touch the clone barley , who gave a small smile.

The clone barley looked at Ian and then said, “I know why I’m here.You don’t have to tell me.I’m here for an experiment aern’t I?”

barley nodded. “Ive always wanted to know what it was like to have sex with myself, to touch another copy of myself and actually see myself moan and groan and feel aroused. That would really turn me on more than you know.”  
“Oh I allready know, Ian. I am you, remember?”

“Well, since you are me, then you allready know what im about to do then.” barley said, smirking.

barley took his shirt off and walked over towards his clone, who took his shirt off too.  
barley pushed his clone self up against the wall and pressed his lips against the others.


	3. 3

Both of thier eyes closed as clone Barley wrapped his arms around Barley's waist.  
He could allready feel himself get hard and he literally just started to kiss himself.  
Somehow, seeing himself infront of him was a MAJOR turn on and his hormones were going wild. He couldn’t hold back anymore.

Just as Barley thought he could contain himself to a point, his clone gave him the bedroom eyes as he bit his lower lip.

That was it.

Barley threw his clone onto his bed. He ripped off his pants and only left his underwear. He could tell his clone was excited as well.  
“This should be interesting to see.” Barley said as he removed his clone’s underwear.  
“Oh my god, I didn’t know I was that, that BIG!” Barley said, staring at his dick infront of him.

Before he knew it, his clone had ripped his clothes off too and both of them were naked, hormones racing through both of thier bodies.

“I didn’t know I could be this wild, dang!”Barley said to himself, not knowing what he exactly was capable of sexually until then.

“I am about to show you exactly how bad you can be Barley.I am the voice and thoughts in the back of your mind that you put to the side because you were afraid to do anything. You are about to find out how much a hoe you really are.”  
Barley gulped hard.

"this should be interesting. I always thought that i could be wild, i just didnt know how wild."


	4. 4

Clone Barley leaned over and carressed Barley's cheek as he kissed him.  
“Such a bad boy, so innocent. Not anymore. You are mine now.”  
Ian gave a wierd look.  
“You are me, of course im yours. You are me!”  
Clone Barley wasn’t going to take Barley smartmouth.  
He leaned Barley's head to the side and began to bite his neck.  
Strangely enough, Barley liked it.  
“Are you going to smartmouth me now Barley, hu?”  
“No, no iam not.”  
“Call me daddy.”  
“Im not calling myself daddy, thats wierd.”  
Clone Barley bit Barley on the neck again, trailing up his head and to his ears, that were both very sensitive.  
“ok, DADDY!” Barley moaned, feeling his hormones raging as his ears were stimulated.  
Clone Barley moaned into Barley’s ear, sqeezing his buttcheeks as he did it.  
After he squeezed, he spanked Ian hard, leaving his handprints on his ass.  
Clone Barley grabbed Ian by his hair and moved his head down to his dick.  
“Suck my dick, you slut.” Clone Barley said, forcing Ian to suck his throbbing meat stick.  
Barley got down on his knees and slipped his dick into his mouth.  
He gently sucked the tip in little circular motions and then took the whole thing into his mouth; bobbing his head up and down like he was bobbing for apples.  
“Oh fuck.” Clone Barley said, biting his lower lip as he looked down at himself sucking himself.

“Oh god, this is such a fuckin turn on. Seeing myself pleasing myself has only been a fantasy of mine. Now I don’t have to imagine it anymore. It is reality and oh my god it feels amazing!” Barley thought as he sucked his clone’s dick, drool dripping from the side of his mouth.


	5. 5

Clone ian knew just the words to spur Ian on. After all, clone ian WAS ian.  
“Oh look at that, poor little thing cant take all of daddy’s penis in his mouth. Too big for you? Dang its your dick you slut.”  
Ian kept bobbing his head up and down, mezmerized that he was sucking his OWN dick; something he never could do before now.

Suddenly, Clone Barley threw Barley onto his back. He then began to rapidly suck Barley off; his head bobbing rapidly up and down, faster and faster.

“Oh god, I didn’t know I was this good, oh fuck, mmmmmmmm.” Barley said as he leaned his head back and moaned, his toes curling from the pleasure.  
“STOP DADDY STOP! I DON’T WANNA CUM YET!” Barley moaned.  
Clone Barley got ontop of Ian and got in his face, choking him slightly.  
“I make the fuckin rules, you take it, you hear?”  
Barley nodded his head.

Clone Barley flipped Barley over and rammed his dick into Barley’s ass.  
“AHHHHHHHH, MMMMMMMM, DADDY!” Barley yelled, moaning at the same time. Clone Barley was good, too good.

Clone Barley leaned over ontop of Barley and wrapped his arms around him, pounding into himself as he jacked Barley off, Barley’s cock throbbing and twitching with pleasure.

“You are going to take this cock in your slut ass, take it TAKE IT!” Clone Barley boomed, thrusting rapidly in and out of Barley who couldn’t take it anymore.

“Daddy, I need to cum, please let me.” Barley whined, feeling near his climax.

Clone Barley grabbed Barley’s balls and tugged slightly, making it where Barley couldn’t cum right then.  
“No, I determine when you cum you slut. Right now you are going to stay there and feel how it feels to have your own dick in your ass. Your dick isnt as small as you thought now is it?”  
Barley shook his head, tears forming in his eyes that were tightly shut.  
It felt like a 12 foot steel pole was rammed into his ass.  
“If I survive this, “Barley said to himself. “I will never tell myself I am small again.”


	6. 6

Minuets passed. Clone Barley was tired of ramming Barley in the ass and decided to flip Barley over and make out again, this time choking Barley a little as he stuck his tounge into his mouth to explore the confines that was his mouth.  
“Tell me who is boss, who is boss you slut?” Clone Barley said, choking Barleya little, making him gasp a little.  
“I am, daddy. I am.”  
Clone Barley paused for a moment. He couldn’t deny that he was Barley, just a clone.  
He went back to choking and biting Barley’s lower lip.  
Barley moaned, his heart racing with pleasure and excitement of seeing himself pleasure him.  
Clone Barley pulled Barley's hair and spanked him over and over.

Suddenly, Ian spoke up something he never said before.  
“Oh god this is such a turn on! I never thought I would be fucking myself. Seeing myself fuck me is making me so horny and I cant take it anymore. Oh god im so turned on and my hormones are wild right now. Please control me. beat me up and tie me up.”

This made Clone Barley feel dominate.  
He turned Barley over and rammed his dick into Barley’s mouth.  
Normally,Barley would think this is torture, but the fact that he was torturing himself was a MASSIVE turn on and he didn’t care if he got beat up or spanked.


	7. 7

Minuets passed again  
Clone Ian began to pumble Ian’s scrawny ass into the bed. One last brutal ass fuck with Ian’s hands and legs tied up before he came.  
“You want me to control you, hu? Oh yeah, take all my cum in your ass, OH FUCK YEAH!”  
Clone Barley came in Barley’s ass, cum dripping out of his butthole and onto the sheets.  
Barley felt close to his climax too. He pushed Clone Barley onto his back and then began to jack off, cumming into Clone Barley’s mouth.  
Barley then forced Clone Barley to swallow all his warm jizz.  
Afterwards, he collapsed next to himself on the bed.

“That was amazing. Where did you learn that?” Barley asked Clone Barley who said, “Dude, you are talking to yourself. Common now. You tell me where you learned that. It was in you the whole time, you just now released it. You were controlling me and my actions the entire time. Did you not know that?”  
“No I wasn’t.” Barley said, confused.  
“Yes you were. What you think right now I am thinking the same. Because I am you.”

“Well thats a massive mind fuck.” Barley said laughing.  
Clone Barley laughed.  
Clone Barley got up and then got back dressed.  
“Ive gotta go man. Hey, if you ever need to have some more fun, just call me up and ill help you.”  
“Has it been 2 hours so far?” Barley asked.  
Clone Barley nodded.  
“Oh, ok.” Barley said sadly.

Suddenly, Clone Barley dissapeared and Barley was alone in his room.  
He had to admit to himself that was pretty cool. He was going to have to do that again.  
But this time when he brought his clone back, it would be for much longer than 2 hours.


End file.
